Kai's revenge
by black angel falling
Summary: Bryan upsets 6 yr old Kai, so Kai geth his revenge in the evilist way he can


**i dont know why i wrote this it just randomly came to my mind**

**summery-Bryan upsets 6 yr old kai, so kai gets his revenge in the evilist way he can think...**

**disclaimer-i dont own beyblade**

* * *

Kai's revenge

'A, B, C, D…S, F, L…Z, D, EEEE, um…em…Biyan?'

Bryan pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Kai for the last time, I am not helping you learn the alphabet.'

'Peeeaaasse!!!!'

'Please? Your not allowed to beg here Kai.'

Kai pouted. He looked out of the canteen window. There wasn't much to see, snow, snow, snow, a cat, snow, snow, snow. The boys were at school, Kai had just started and was having some trouble. He was a bright child, its just the school wasn't teaching him properly. His teacher-Mr Toshiba-was a drunk. How he still had his job was beyond anyone. He got frustrated at with the children very easily, nobody spoke in his class. Unlike Kai, the children went to nursery where they learned to count, say the alphabet and write there own names. It was the teachers job to teach Kai, and he was failing. He ignored Kai on his private hour with him after school hours. He would let Kai sit quietly staring at a piece of paper with words on it. He finally did some teaching yesterday, and asked Kai to learn the alphabet, but of course he was too drunk and lazy to actually tell Kai what the letters were.

Kai has only got a few hours left to learn them. Spencer couldn't help him because he's in the hospital, he fell out of a tree and landed on concrete. Tala couldn't help either because he lost his voice and Bryan didn't help, because he couldn't be bothered. Teaching Kai new things was like trying to tie your shoe laces while making a snowman.

'What the? Tying shoe laces while making a snowman?' Bryan said.

'Huh? Is the ceiying talking to you again Biyan?' Kai asked.

'No, It's Tala who thinks the ceilings talking to him.' Bryan muttered.

'Why?'

'I don't know.'

'A, B, C, L, I cant get it!'

'Will you shut up! I'm watching the snow!'

'I wanna wash snow too! But I got dis to do.'

Bryan rolled his eyes. 'Kai why don't you ask Tala to help you?'

'He's got a sowa fwoat.'

'Oh yeah.' Bryan mumbled disappionted, trust Tala to get a sore throat.

'A, B, C,…A, B, C…'

'DO YOU HAVE TO SHOUT? FOR FUCKS SAKE WILL YOU LEARN HOW TO USE YOUR BRAIN!!'

The room fell silent. All the children stared at Bryan, mouths open. Bryan's teacher quickly recovered, but before she could say anything Kai burst into tears.

'YOU A MEENIE! I HATE YOU!' He wiped away his tears, and put on his darkest, evil death glare. He walked slowly up to Bryan. 'You weally hoyoble to me! You not going to get away wiv it dis time!' His face was right up to Bryan's, 'I'm going to get my wevenge!'

All the children gasped. Nobody has ever challenged Bryan like that.

'Ooh I'm soooo scared! Oh ickle Kai's going to get me!' Bryan laughed.

Kai stormed out. Later that night he plotted his evil plan for revenge. He sat up on his bed the dim light casted shadows under his eyes.. 'I'll show dat big headed bum face! The school's having a faya tomowow, and I can use dat to my um, use! Hahahahaha!!!'

'Kai shut up!' Tala croaked.

'Hn, I'm going to bed anyway!'

'How did it go with the teacher?'

'Oh he thwew up and fell to the floor. Anova teacher came in and said he was dead.'

Tala's eyes widened. 'Really?'

'No, he fell asweep so I came back here.'

**The revenge!**

The school fair was nothing exciting, just a bunch of farmer showing kids the cows and pigs. It was a huge opportunity, for Kai's revenge. Bryan-who was blissfully unaware of the danger he was in-was leaning against a wall with boredom writing across his face. Kai's teacher was pissed already and Kai was, somewhere. He decided to go back inside, he hated all the music and balloons. He wondered into the boys bathroom, just as Kai thought he would. The room was unusually dark and Kai stood in the centre of the room.

'Kai? What are you doing here?'

Kai gave him a evil smirk, He walked up to Bryan slowly. Curious to know what he's do next, Bryan walked towards him. Before he knew Kai had punched his balls. He yelled out in pain and fell to the floor. Kai went over to the main door and after several attempts of standing on toes and using a bin, he locked the door. He turned to Bryan.

'I told you I will get wevenge.'

He went into a toilet cubical, fear hit Bryan. Kai was new to the abbey, nobody knew what the Hiwatari was capable of. He the grandson of a powerful man, the man who ruled the abbey, the man who was behind all the pain at the abbey, the man who…

SNORT!

Bryan raised an eyebrow, that sounded like a pig.

'Come here piggy.' Kai sang.

A pig! Kai has a pig. He came out of the cubicle carrying a piglet. He walked over to Bryan shoved the pigs arse into his face. 'SMELL THE PIGGY!'

The smell of poo was overwhelming. Bryan held his breathe for as long as could but ended up breathing in again. He couldn't move, he was in too much pain. He could feel wind blowing on his face, the pig was farting!

'AGH!'

Kai pulled the piglet away in time for Bryan to throw up. He put the pig back down, completely satisfied with his plan.

'YOU FUCKING DISGUSTING BRAT!!!'

Kai ignored him, he still had one more thing to do for his revenge to be complete. The one thing Bryan hated more than anything. The thing the guards dragged out of him. Kai took a cloth with soap on it and passed it Bryan. He washed his face with the schools soap once he was done he turned on to Kai. Before he could say anything, Kai captured his lips.

'Mmmmmma!' He pulled away.

Love was the one thing the children must never experience and Bryan hates love more than the crap they have to eat at the abbey. 'AAAAAGH! YUEK! UGH! BLEEEEG!' He wiped his mouth. 'You evil! Agh!!'

Later that night Tala forced Bryan to apologize to Kai and help him learn the alphabet.

'A B C D EEEE F GEEE, H I J K LLL M N O…PEEEEEEEEEEE, Q, AAAARRRRR, S T UUUUU, VEEEE, W, X, Y AND ZZZZZ!!! NOW I KNOW MY ABC'S NEXT TIME WONT YOU SING WIV MEEEEEEE!!!!'

Tala groaned and held his head. The school canteen was once again filled with Kai's voice saying the alphabet. Nobody paid much attention to him.

'A B C D EEEE F GEEEE!'

'STOP SHOUTING!!' Tala screamed wincing at the pain in his throat.

'You're just jealous cuz I can say the alphalabet betta than you.' Kai replied.

'What? As if I…' Before Tala could finish Bryan slapped his hand on Tala's mouth.

'Don't! he'll kill you!!!'

Tala and Bryan looked over at the smiling first grader, both knowing behind that smile, is a evil, cunning child.

* * *

**i know its was pretty crap, lol please review**


End file.
